A Matter Of Time
by Horanny
Summary: After a lot of trouble, Max and Phoebe spent their life as husband and wife. They had to forget the past and think about their number one priority, named Peter, joined 2 years later by his baby sister Malia. When the siblings, 17 and 15 years-old, decided to make an original gift for their mother, they find that their dear parents weren't really honest about their old life.
1. Chapter 1

**After a tragic event and a lot of trouble, Max and Phoebe spent their life as husband and wife. It was a difficult choice to make, but necessary for them : they had to forget the past. They thought about their number one priority, named Peter, joined 2 years later by his baby sister Malia. When the siblings, 17 and 15 years-old, decided to make an original gift for their mother, they find that their dear parents weren't really honest about their old life.**

Malia and Peter arrived at destination in no time, trying to analyze their new environment. They weren't at home anymore, but in their high school in 2016, thanks to their time travel power.  
 _-How are we supposed to find mom and dad here ?_ Malia asked  
 _\- Come on, it can't be that difficult. Why don't we ask someone ? They were in the same high school, right ?_  
 _-Same high school, yes._

Even if the hallway seemed to be deserted, a student walked by, making Peter thank the gods, as he didn't want to spend too much time there looking for their parents … teenage parents.

 _-Excuse me … would you …_ Peter started to ask before the young woman decided to interrupt him  
 _-O.M.G., you look totes cute together ! … New here ? Don't remember seeing you two ..._

The siblings noticed then that they were still holding hands: a physical contact was necessary to be able to travel back in time. Malia took off her hand before contradicting quickly the blonde's words.

 _-We're not ... this is my brother Peter, my name's Malia. And yes, we are new here, would you mind making us visit the place ?_  
 _-No problem ! My name's Cherry by the way, nice to meet you ._

Malia and Peter were suddenly voiceless, starring at her. The smiling girl in front of them looked like their aunt, a bit too much for them.

 _-Do I have something on my face ?_ Cherry questioned  
 _-No! Don't worry..._ Peter began, catching up before Malia. _It's just that … we've already met some guy who simply decided to ignore us. It's nice of you to accept._

Malia thanked mentally Peter for that, as he managed to make up a lie faster than her. Usually she was the lying one, but having a younger version of their aunt Cherry was disturbing.

 _-Oh I see … You must have met_ him, _he's like that with everyone, don't take that personally_ reassured Cherry while walking, followed by the siblings.  
 _-Him ?_ Peter repeated, curious to know the guy they didn't really met.  
 _-You guys are really, really lucky. Max could've pulled a prank on you._

Malia walked faster to be closer to Cherry.

 _-Max ? …. As in Max Thunderman ?_  
 _-Yes, of course. The only Max Thunderman who wants to be the Best Prankster later, and I don't even know if it's a real job._

The young brunette stayed still, when the name Max Thunderman come to her mind, she was seeing the image of her father willing to play with her and her dolls while her mother wasn't looking, her father showing them how much he loves his family, and her father carrying her in his back, but certainly not the "Best Prankster".

 _-Here we are !_ Announced proudly Cherry, bringing Malia to the real world. _The best place of the whole Hiddenville High School : The Cafeteria ! And ...Right on time !_  
 _-Time for what ?_ They asked at the same time  
 _-For lunch ! What else ?_ She exclaimed. _My best friend is supposed to join me in any minute …_

Cherry took place at one of the numerous tables, Malia took the opportunity to take Peter aside, avoiding curious ears.

 _-We were supposed to find mom and dad, not Cherry and her "best friend" ,_ whispered the young girl annoyed  
 _-Remember sis ? It was you idea to travel back in time. If we don't find them soon, I erase Cherry's memory, we go in an other timeline and of course I save you like I always do._ Peter replied in the same tone. _But this time ... No ... I have a better idea: we are going home. Because I don't want one of our parents to see us, and being forced to erase their memory ! I'm okay doing that with Cherry's mind, but this my limit._  
 _-Argh … you and your moral principles ... but I remind you that you agreed to do this. Don't make me take the entire responsibility of it._ Malia barked, not aware that she might attract attention to them. _And … we are not going home. You need me to do that. And If you dare to touch me, even a nanosecond, without my permission I swear ..._

As they continued their argument, Malia and Peter didn't notice the happy and loud screams from the two best friends welcoming each other. Cherry introduce them to her best friend.

 _-I don't think they've actually heard you Cherry .. let me do this._ The aforesaid best friend raised her voice in order to have the young ones attention: _Hi guys ! My name's Phoebe ! I'm Cherry's best …._

Hearing this voice, Malia and Peter suddenly froze (at the point where Phoebe actually asked herself if she didn't froze them with her powers), the siblings looked at each other, the same expression of fear on their face; they were at his moment sure about two things : they've met their mother and time was running out. 

_-I think you scared them Phoebe, maybe Max finally has a bad influence on you,_ whispered Cherry looking at the unmoving siblings.  
 _-You think so ? I'm sorry guys … Can I try again ? Peter and Malia , right ? Nice to meet you, my name is Phoebe Th...Ow!_

Phoebe had been interrupted as a small projectile hit her cheek, she grimaced with pain. The culprit denounced himself, joining Phoebe; Peter and Malia didn't recognized him immediately not used to see a such evil smirk on his face.

 _-I'm sorry Pheebs, I didn't mean to hurt you … But the face you just made, it was hilarious !_ He laughed not aware of Malia and Peter's presence, before eating the last grape he had spared.  
 _-Max ! Seriously ? Don't you have something more important to do ? You're making a fool of me in front of the new ones !_ Said an outraged Phoebe  
 _-C'mon Phoebe you know that I was born for ... wait , there is new ones in school and I'm not in the know ?_ complained Max before looking at Malia and Peter, suddenly more interested in them...… _are you sure you're new here ? I think we know each other,_ added Max leaning towards Malia

Instinctively Peter stepped between them, joined in his movement by Phoebe as she grabbed Max's arm and pulled him away from the younger one. It was strange for Peter to be taller than his father, but seeing him flirt with his sister was even more.

 _-Oh right ! You met Malia and Peter this morning but you ignored them, maybe you should be more aware of people you meet Max !_ Noted Cherry  
 _-Yeah … I think you're right Berry,_ he said still looking at Peter's sister  
 _-It's Cherry ._  
 _-Probably_

They didn't move or said anything for a moment, until Phoebe grabbed Max's wrist and looked at him with darkened eyes.

 _-Maximus Octavius Thunderman. I think we need to talk. Now._

Malia couldn't repress a chuckle, at home when their mother was using their father's full name it always meant that he would be in big trouble. Peter couldn't be anything but serious at the moment, their father saw a resemblance in Malia and this could cost them a lot as time went on. They watched the couple go : finally they didn't really achieved anything, instead of applying the initial plan, they had met both of their parents and Peter didn't like the idea of affecting Max and Phoebe's memories.

 _-Don't worry about them, they always fight no matter what, but everybody knows they actually love each other._  
 _-Sorry Cherry , but we ... we ... have to ... to go now ,_ stuttered Malia nervous

She started to walk to the same door as her parents did but Peter held her back.

 _-Wait Malia … I have to …_ Peter hinted, bringing two finger to his temple

Of course Malia understood, she let him get enough concentration on Cherry's mind and her psychic data.

 _-Nine …. eight …. seven …...six …_ Malia began to count down, looking at her wrist and an imaginary watch.  
 _-Done._  
 _-Wow Pete ! You're getting better at this !_  
 _-Let's go before she recovers,_ hastened Peter

Peter was walking before Malia, making sure that they weren't going to get caught, when he finally saw Max and Phoebe near the lockers, he motioned to her sister to stop.

 _-We do this according to the initial plan, okay ?_ Whispered Peter  
 _-Okay. How much time do we have ?_  
 _\- Before our present is totally changed because of your brilliant idea ? I'd say 30 minutes if we don't do anything about it._  
 _-It's long enough. Get your phone._  
 _-No way. Your idea : your phone._

Malia rolled her eyes before getting out of her pocket a translucid rectangular screen.

 _-What was that ? You know this morning when I asked you to be discreet, I didn't want you to flirt with a complete stranger ! "I think we know each other" , seriously ?_ Phoebe said, with an exaggerated impression of Max  
 _-Phoebe you know me, do you really think I would do that ? You know this is not how ... I flirt._

A shy smile appeared on Phoebe's face, of course she knew it, she didn't fall for him just for his stupid jokes.

 _-This may be odd but I'm sure I already saw her somewhere, she looks familiar to me._  
 _-Dark-haired brother and sister, arguing for nothing. Yeah that's familiar to me._  
 _-I'm serious Phoebe._  
 _-She has your smile_ , she said looking at Max's lips  
 _-Mine is sexier._  
 _-Of course. But please, next time don't ..._  
 _-Don't talk with girls or don't make you jealous ?_ Max whispered, leaning dangerously towards her.

Phoebe stopped him, a hand on his chest.

 _-Both._  
 _-Oh, so you're the jealous type ?_ he asked, a smirk on his face.  
 _-Shut up._

As they had started to kiss, Malia and Peter saw something fall from the opposite wall, it was the remains of a security camera. Peter raised an eyebrow, did his father use his power to destroy the security camera of their school ?

 _-Kissing was forbidden ?_ He asked the young girl in front of him  
 _-I don't think so, but why would he destroy it then ? Dad is not the shy or reserved one …_  
 _-Whatever, stop it._ Peter concluded, a hand on Malia's phone. _It's becoming voyeurism ._  
- _It's just a kiss, it's cute._  
 _-No it's not. The plan was just to have a few pictures of them, younger. That's enough._  
 _-Yeah totally, they were arguing together, that's totally the thing I wanted !_  
 _-Malia, we don't have enough time, please._  
 _-What are we doing now ?_ She said in a sigh, bringing her phone to her pocket. _We're leaving ?_  
 _-Not now, I have to erase us from their memories. I can't do it from here, they are likely to leave in a minute, and messing with their mind is not good for our present, and future if we want to have one._ Peter stated.  
 _-I get it, I'm going to distract them. Is 30 seconds good ?_  
 _-A minute for each one._

Malia turned towards Max and Phoebe, thinking of an excuse to talk to them.

 _-Peter,_ she called in panic.  
 _-What ? Let me focus on this please._  
 _-Peter !_ Malia exclaimed, turning to him. _They are not here anymore !_

Peter, eyes wide open, looked at the lockers.

 _-Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

Notes : **I'm sorry it took so long to update ! But here's the second chapter ! I hope you like it !  
**

* * *

 **-Peter, she called in panic.  
-What ? Let me focus on this please.  
-Peter ! Malia exclaimed, turning to him. They are not here anymore ! **

**Peter, eyes wide open, looked at the lockers.**

 **-Shit.**

Malia was terrified, so she started to panic; heavy breathing, she hold Peter's arm to stay on her feet. It wasn't often that her plans failed but when she was with him Malia was sure that nothing bad could happen. But knowing that because of her idea, only to avoid paying a gift, they were risking to disappear for ever wasn't convenient for Malia.

- _What are we doing to do now ?_ She said, unconsciously tightening the hold on Peter's arm.  
- _Firstly, you're hurting me right now, secondly you have to calm down, everything is going to be okay._ Peter answered with a controlled tone.

He was terrified, as much as Malia was, he knew her sister was counting on him to arrange everything, but if he told her how afraid he was, she was likely to have a panic attack and they both didn't need at the moment.

- _We have to find them, but now we can't ask people for help_ _..._ _and Cherry's brain would not handle_ _another memory wiping_ _. Maybe if I try to localize_ _them_ _with_ _their psychic signature_ _..._  
 _-You can do that ?_ She asked after taking of her hand of his arm, worried about hurting him  
 _-How do you think I was able to find you when you ran away weeks ago_ _?_ He asked back  
 _-I didn't run away … I_ _needed time ... to think._  
 _-Next time, send us a text._

As Peter had started to walk, Malia took time to think about it : her parents did lectured her, she had just ignored it and acted like she was sorry, but in the other hand Peter hadn't said a word and let her alone working in his room instead; she firstly thought that he was mad at her because he had missed his games night with his friend, but now she understood, he had been concerned about her safety. Then she realized Peter's words and its meanings : her parents sclaimed they found her thanks to her phone but she could swear to god that it was turned off on purpose; it was truly him who found her, using her psychic data. But she was kilometers away from home ….. Did he become that powerful ?

- _I'm sorry._ She said, trying to avoid any other thoughts about her brother's powers.  
- _It's okay ._ He said before looking at her. _I need an empty room. Did you see something from Cherry's_ _tour ?_  
 _-"This room is completely ruined, somebody blew up 3 jars of paint and it's_ _fresh. They're still waiting for the cleaning staff so the room is locked. Everybody know it's Max but Bradford_ _has_ _no proof."_ Malia said with a high pitched voice. Peter looked at her raising an eyebrow, she understood the message, don't make fun of Cherry. _I think ... I think it's in this corridor._

She quickly found the said room, next to the principal's office.

- _He's not there._ Peter stated.

Okay. Now she was at the limit of freaking out : Peter didn't take a glance at the office and was still able to say that nobody was there. She might be jealous of him but the thought of Peter's powers in the wrong hands was scaring her. She distracted herself from her thoughts by unlocking the room (with too much ease from Peter's point of view). The strong smell of paint came to them, Malia asked herself if the fumes weren't a bit dangerous for their health.

- _Just open of the windows._ Peter reassured taking place in of the spared chairs  
- _After localizing them, how are we going to make them come to us ?_  
 _-_ _I have to try to implant an idea in their minds, make them want to come here. As Dad … teen Max seems to like this kind of activity._ He suggested ,eyes closed, looking for two brilliant minds with strong psychic signature.  
 _-This kind of activity ?_ She repeated not sure what he meant  
 _-Breaking the rules._

The young girl glanced at his brother, she knew how demanding using his power on a moving target was, what kind of pain had he felt when he looked after her ? Suddenly she thought about an important detail, but not enough to bother Peter, she left him without a word. Peter noticed it but decided to stay focused on his parents' minds, they now wanted to get out of their classes just like that, and find each other in the locked room. But when Peter felt his power getting weaker he knew he didn't have time to wait for them, he had to do something before irreversible things happen to them.

Malia came back later, she had felt the changes in her power too, it was like she returned back when she was 9, she didn't know how much time she spent out of the room but visibly enough to find Peter on the floor, struggling with the simple act of breathing.

 _-Peter !_

She ran to him, falling on her knees, ready to use her powers.

 _-Don't_ _,_ he said interrupting her, we have to go home, now.

Malia knew it wasn't the time to argue with him about giving her orders, she took his hand and sent them back in 2038, seconds after they left, in Peter's room. The now heavy breathing teen tried to get back on his feet and with Malia's help sat on his bed.

 _-What have you done ? You clearly didn't use the normal amount of powers, you're on the limit of overdose. Are you trying to die ?_ She asked furious and horrified at the same time.  
 _-I saved us, again. You're welcome.  
-Sorry, thank you Pete. At least, can you tell me what happened ? Please.  
-We didn't have enough time to wait for them, we were starting to disappear, you must have felt your powers getting weaker. I erased their memories of us before they managed to arrive_. Peter explained a hand on his head, she was right : he used too much of his powers for his own safety. _  
-You're trying to tell me that you erased their memories with this distance between you and them ? While they were walking to us ? This is Impossible.  
-Nothing is impossible if you want it to happen. _

Before she could come up with an argument, Malia noticed that Peter was starting to bleed from his nose, she brought her hand to him but instead of letting her get closer, he took her hand in his and a tissue with the other hand.

 _-It's nothing, I just need to rest for an hour or two_ _._ He said before lying on his bed.  
- _I'm sorry I should've stayed with you, I could've helped you with ..._  
 _-Malia, please. I agreed to come with you, you said it yourself I have my part of responsibility, it's okay...and maybe now you can tell me where you went ._

She sat on his bed, and looked at him, a little worried about his nose bleed.

 _-Principal's office. Dad destroyed a security camera, I wasn't sure if there was other ones in the school but I didn't want us to be on these. So I tried to delete our little excursion from the data. But then there was a little problem.  
-Which was ?_ Peter hesitated, unsure about what catastrophe Malia could cause. _  
-The computers and cameras used are like antiques, the software on my phone wasn't compatible with it, so I did the first that came to my mind.  
-Let me guess, you hit it and accidentally destroyed it ?_ He tried, with a little smile on his face _  
-Exactly !_

They looked at each other before laughing like two children for a good five minutes.

 _-Well, it was worth of our time ! There is absolutely no picture of them before their wedding, it was the perfect occasion ! You have to admit it, it was exciting : as if it was our first superhero mission together !_ She screamed clearly under the effect of adrenaline. I let you rest, I have pictures to print.

Peter released her hand so she can go, she got up and walked to his door. But before she could reach for the doorknob Peter said :

 _-Malia, if that's what being a superhero is with you, I should retire right now.  
-You can't deny it. I'm the best superhero. _

She stormed out of his room, closing the door behind her ; but Peter was okay with that he knew that she didn't took it seriously.

- _You are right._ _Nobody's above you, little sister_ _._


End file.
